This invention relates to a cooling system for an internal combustion engine of the type wherein a coolant, such as water, is continuously circulated through cooling jackets formed in the block and head thereof and in particular to those engines which utilize an individual head for each cylinder or each pair of cylinders.
Conventional cooling systems of the latter type normally trap an appreciable amount of air and vapor in the cooling jackets thereof which adversely affects engine operation. In addition, many such systems give rise to sealing problems due to the utilization of a water manifold which connects with the water outlet of each individual head necessitating use of numerous sealing gaskets required for mounting the manifolds. These systems also increase repair and maintenance time because of the need of disengaging the water manifold from the head or heads when service or repair of the head structure is needed.